Lady in Red
by Alessa Giannotti
Summary: Un gran baile se festejará en la Legión de Reconocimiento por las fiestas Navideñas. Eren, quien hasta el momento había visto Mikasa como a una hermana, tras unas verdades y algunos acontecimientos se dará cuenta que quizá siente algo más por ella. Sin embargo, no tendrá el camino libre ya que un muy fuerte rival ha conquistado el corazón de Mikasa.


¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Alessandra y soy de Lima-Perú. Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo (para cualquier fandom) y me animo a subirlo y compartirlo con ustedes.  
Soy muy fan de Snk y de los ship LevixMikasa , SashaxConnie, ErenxAnnie y un poquísimos ErenxMikasa y Erenhisu -Este casi nada.  
Este capítulo tiene un ligero JeanxMikasa, pero recuerden que es un RIVAMIKA vs EREMIKA.  
Sin nada más que decir, disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos abajo🌸.

 _ **Lady in Red**_ _ **  
Capítulo 1 ~ Verdades al descubierto**_

 _Narra Eren:_

Eran ya las 7:42 p.m. del 24 de diciembre y todos en el cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento se alistaban para el gran festín que se daría en menos de media hora por las fiestas navideñas y el cumpleaños del Capitán Levi.  
Yo no era la excepción y también había empezado a alistarme. Llevaría un traje color negro, una camisa negra y una delgada corbata verde que según mi hermana contrastaba perfectamente con mis ojos.  
Algo me decía que sería una noche inolvidable en donde todos nos divertiríamos y la pasaríamos genial, ya que luego de toda la presión a la que nos sometíamos los soldados en la lucha por la humanidad, finalmente tendríamos un merecido respiro.  
Mientras estaba absorto en mi pensamientos, no me percaté de que todos los chicos ya estaban listos y el único que faltaba era yo hasta que Armin me dijo:  
-¡Eren, apúrate! Ya todos los chicos terminamos, sólo faltas tú. Además, debemos llegar antes que las chicas para conseguir un buen sitio y disfrutar el espectáculo , también por Sasha para que no se devore todo el banquete.- asentí.  
\- Sólo me falta la corbata, Armin. Si tan solo la encontrara.- dije maldiciendo para mis adentros por el gran caos que se había formado en la habitación de los varones.  
De pronto sentí como alguien me lanzó algo a la cara mientras decía: ¿No es esta maldito bastardo suicida?- dijo el jodido cara de caballo.  
Al percatarme de que mi perfectamente planchada corbata estaba en el suelo, le ladré:  
-¡La vas a arrugar, imbecil!- Ya estaba preparándome para darle una paliza cuando sentí como los chicos me tomaban por los brazos, y vi que al cara de caballo igual.  
-¡Tranquilos, chicos! Ya casi es Navidad y dudo mucho que quieran llegar al baile todos sudados y con los impecables trajes hechos pedazos.- puntualizó Reiner mientras Bertholt asentía tímidamente con la cabeza.- hizo una pausa y agregó: Además si quieren impresionar a las chicas, deben mantener la compostura.- asentimos.  
Mientras me ponía la corbata que el estúpido cara de caballo tiró al suelo, recordé que había sido un regalo de mi querida y muy sobreprotectora hermana Mikasa. Me gustó su elección, tiene buen gusto. Apostaría mi vida a que su futuro esposo sería muy afortunado.  
Mientras caí otra vez en mis pensamientos no me percaté de que ya habíamos llegado al gran salón donde se realizaría la actividad.  
Se encontraban los altos mandos en una mesa muy cerca al escenario. Del gentío pude distinguir al Comandante Erwin Smith, a la Teniente Hanji Zoë y al Capitán Levi quién lucía sumamente limpio y vestía un elegante traje color negro,además traía una cara de pocos amigos.  
-Afortunadamente aún no han llegado las chicas, podemos degustar el buffet con tranquilidad.- dijo el cara de caballo, mientras hizo una pausa, luego prosiguió.- ¡Oye, Eren!, sé que no nos llevamos bien y quizá nunca lo haremos, sin embargo creo que deberíamos empezar a hacerlo ya que serás mi futuro cuñado y necesito tu bendición.-finalizó como si lo que dijo fuera de lo más normal.  
¿Acaso dijo CUÑADO? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? No, tiene que haber un error.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso cara de caballo?- pregunté rápidamente.  
-Pues...-hizo una pausa y empezó a sonrojarse, esto no me gusta nada.- pensaba en decirle a Mikasa que me acepte como pretendiente.  
En lo que va de nuestra amistad poco a poco hemos ido tomando más confianza y...bueno...hace unos días mientras entrenábamos le robé un beso y...  
En ese momento todos nos quedamos en shock y yo no podía articular palabra alguna, apreté fuertemente los puños al imaginarme a mi hermana correspondiendo su beso. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo quería reventar al maldito cara de caballo en ese mismo instante, sentía que estaba rojo de ira y eso estaba bien ¿no? Es MI hermana y aunque jamás haya mostrado mi afecto, soy su hermano mayor, lo único que le queda de familia. Claramente habían cosas que me molestaban respecto a ella, como esto por ejemplo. No entiendo como el cara de caballo osó hacerlo.  
-Espera, tío.- interrumpió Connie luego de un gran silencio.- ¿acaso querías morir?  
-¡Eso es lo mejor de todo! ¡No me rechazó! ¡Siento que finalmente tengo posibilidad con ella!- exclamó el jodido cara de caballo de mierda con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.  
-¡Vaya, hombre! Sí que has salido sorteado, Mikasa es la chica más hermosa y deseada en toda la Legión, incluso más que mi diosa Historia. Cuídala si no quieres que te la roben, comenzando por mí.- dijo Reiner bromeando.  
Ok, esto no me gusta NADA.  
-Me resulta muy difícil creer algo así, pero sé que no mentirías en algo como eso si quieres seguir vivo, claro está. Sin embargo, Jean, creo que tienes competencia.- sentenció Armin.  
-¿Qué? ¿Competencia? Jajajaja ¿yo?, se puede saber ¿quién es ese pretendiente de cuarta? Sé que soy mucho mejor que cualquiera ¿verdad, chicos? ¡Vamos dime quién es, Armin!- exigió saber el cara de caballo.  
Este imbecil y su jodido ego.  
-Ehm...este...¿En serio ninguno de ustedes se ha dado cuenta?- preguntó.  
Todos gritamos al unísono: ¡NOOOOOOO!- mientras nos miraban desde las otras mesas un tanto extrañados por la bulla que hacíamos.- Vaya.- pensé, ¿otro más? Al parecer voy a tener que parar de cabeza a toda la Legión. No tenía idea de que Mikasa tuviera tantos pretendientes.  
-Es...e...el...Ca...Capitán Levi.- soltó finalmente, como si tuviera miedo de pronunciar esas palabras.- ¿no han notado como la mira? Desde que empezaron entrenar juntos algo cambió entre ellos. Mikasa ya no lo mira como si quisiera matarlo.-finalizó.  
¿Qué? ¿El Capitán Levi?- pensé ¿Cómo es posible? Sabía que desde hace unos meses ellos dos entrenaban juntos pero ¿que esté interesado sentimentalmente en Mikasa? No hay manera, y lo que es peor aún ¿Ella le corresponderá? Miles de preguntas atacaban mi mente.  
En lo poco que iba de la noche me había enterado muchas cosas que no me han gustado para nada. Jamás había sentido esta sensación de fastidio creciente respecto a los pretendientes de Mikasa, pero luego me percaté de que desde que ella llegó a la Legión ha rechazado a todos y a cada uno de ellos. La GRAN diferencia es que ahora NO.  
A Jean claro que lo puedo matar por coquetearle a MI hermana, sin embargo al Capitán Levi ni con mi forma de titán creo que pueda vencerlo ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Mikasa no lo odiaba?  
No me di cuenta del escándalo que se había armado en nuestra mesa cuando Armin soltó aquella bomba que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que sea mentira hasta que mis ojos se posaron en las escaleras por la cual bajaban las chicas de la Legión. De entre todas ellas , las que más llamaban la atención eran las reclutas de la promoción 104. Pude distinguir a Sasha con un bonito vestido color azul que contrastaba perfectamente con su nívea piel, llevaba su largo cabello castaño en una trenza al lado izquierdo y un ligero maquillaje, lucía preciosa.  
Luego vi a Ymir, quien traía su corto cabello suelto con una peineta color perla al igual que su vestido, a pesar de no tener rasgos finos y comportarse como varón, no puedo negar que se veía linda.  
Luego, bajó Annie, quien si bien no era de la Legión había sido invitada por nuestra promoción a la lucía un vestido color esmeralda corte sirena, el cabello completamenre suelto con una peineta dorada, unas pulseras a juego y los labios pintados de un rosa pálido. Lucía súper linda. Definitivamente teníamos unas bellezas de amigas y los chicos no desaprovecharíamos esta oportunidad.  
Casi al final le siguió la muy bella Historia quien traía un vestido de encaje rosa pastel con mangas, su cabello rubio estaba totalmente recogido en un moño alto y dejaba a la vista su esbelto cuello que complementaba con un cadena de plata con unos aretes a juego. No podía dejar de ella, se veía bellísima.  
Finalmente la ví, se acercó tímidamente a las escaleras mientras empezaba a descender, brillaba por cuenta propia, jamás en mi corta vida y lo que he vivido junto ella me había percatado de las bonitas y delicadas facciones que poseía, una belleza exótica. Llevaba un bonito vestido rojo corte princesa que se ceñía perfectamente a su pequeña cintura, el vestido tenía perlas cruzando la fina tela, llevaba manga corta con la tela cayendo delicadamente sobre sus hombros dejando al descubierto sus pequeñas pecas en estos y su bien proporcionado pecho. Su largo cabello azabache estaba recogido en una trenza cascada ondeado en las puntas y cayendo sobre su ía un fino delineado en la parte superior de sus párpados y traía sus abundantes pestañas rizadas a la perfección con un poco de rímel, lo que lo hacía un maquillaje sobrio y natural, su boca era cubierta por un labial color cereza que resaltaba sus carnosos labios y dentro de mí crecían unas enormes ganas de apoderarme de ellos y besarla frente a todos, estaba perdiendo el poco control que me quedaba ¡Demonios!  
Complementando su outfit Mikasa traía un collar de oro con un pequeño rubí y los aretes a juego. Se veía jodidamente hermosa, no sé cuánto tiempo me habré quedado viéndola, sentía mis mejillas arder, mi corazón palpitar fuertemente y una extraña sensación en el estómago.  
En el momento en el que aparté mi mirada me percaté de que no era el único observándola sino que todos los varones de la Legión literal babeaban mientras ella terminó de bajar las escaleras.  
Dentro de todo ese gentío masculino posé mi vista en dos personas: el jodido cara de caballo y en mi Capitán. Ambos tenían la vista clavada en mi hermana y el Capitán Levi traía una ligera sonrisa.  
Cabe destacar que me enfurecí para mis adentros, mientras me dirigía con paso firme hacia Mikasa apartando a la multitud a ía que estuviera toda la noche segura a mi lado y a salvo de los depredadores, sin embargo otra persona ya se me había adelantado.  
Se acercó lentamente justo delante de mi hermana, tomó su delicada mano y depositó un casto beso en ella, el gesto hizo a Mikasa sonrojarse y que su mejillas se tiñieran de un bonito color carmín que jamás había visto. Sin embargo a mi hizo explotar internamente de ¿celos? No estaba seguro. Pero ¿cómo se atrevía?, luego él le extendió la mano para escoltarla y ella aceptó gustosa.  
Se fue con él y yo me quedé ahí parado con el corazón en la mano y en muchos pedazos, una gran decepción por no haber llegado a tiempo y una creciente ira hacia el hombre que osó robarme a Mikasa en mis narices.  
Al final salí de mis pensamientos y di una rápida vista al salón, posé mi vista en una chica en particular, me acerqué a ella y la invité a que me acompañara esta noche en el baile, ella aceptó con una cálida sonrisa y tomé su mano para guiarla a la pista de baile.  
Mikasa se encontraba bailando al ritmo de la música junto al hombre que me la robó, en sus ojos se podía leer el gran afecto que le tenía y una sonrisa adornaba su precioso rostro. Ojalá me sonriera a mi así. En ese preciso momento me di cuenta: estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, sin embargo no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy. Que estúpido soy, la he perdido. Perdí al amor de mi vida, la que siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Suspiré resignado y empecé a bailar con mi pareja en la pista de baile, muy cerca a Mikasa y su acompañante.  
Definitivamente esta sería una noche muy larga.

FIN.

Okisno Jajajajaa  
Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy, ¿verdad que los asusté? JAAJAJAJA HUBIERA MATADO POR VER SUS CARAS XD  
Siempre que leo un cap, el maldito autor siempre lo deja interesante y dije: ¿pq yo no?:) el 2do cap ya va por la mitad, quizá lo esté subiendo en una semana pq la academia me mata, llego a mi casa a dormir un rato, luego estudio hasta las 11 y duermo y asi es mi linda vida :'v  
Respecto a las dudas que tengan en el cap sobre quien es ese misterioso hombre o la chica con los que bailaban Eren y Mikasa ya se descubrirá en el prox cap, aunque vayan adivinando en los comentarios :D  
Y pq Annie, Bertholt, Reiner e Ymir están en el fic? Simple: Más personas dan alegría a La Legión ninguno se ustedes me negará que cuando estaban todos ellos sentían que eran más divertido los entrenamientos o el día a día.  
OJO:Se entiende que este fic está situado ANTES de el ataque de la Titán femenina.  
Denme , es mi dosis de felicidad, oink🐷  
Besitos que tengan buenos días/tardes/noches😘🌸  
PD: Si desean chequear el vestido de Mikasa está en la portada de este cap.  
Y ahora los sacaré de dudas pq Mikasa está con cabello largo? Simple: De por sí es preciosa, pero con el cabello largo se ve HERMOSA! Además de que necesitaba que tuviera el cabello largo para el peinado que tenía pensado hacerle :D  
Y Sí la portada de el fic y la portada del cap son mis dibujos, así que si alguien desea usarlos preguntar previamente :).


End file.
